1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a scanning device and more specifically it relates to a cordless handheld scanning device for the three-dimensional image capture of a target object such as patient anatomy without the use of potentially hazardous lasers, optical reference targets, magnetic reference receivers, or the requirement that the scanning device be plugged in while scanning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Structured light scanning has been in use for years to assist in capturing the shape of patient anatomy. Using structured light scanning, anatomical features and residual limbs can be digitized to create accurate three-dimensional representations. These representations may then be used with various CAD programs directed at various industries; such as the orthotics and prosthetics industries.
Existing structured light scanners suffer from a number of significant drawbacks. Generally, prior art scanners require the scanned object or the scanner to remain motionless while multiple pattern regressions are projected over the object. Movement of either the object or the scanner during such operations with prior art scanners can cause deleterious effects upon the finished three-dimensional model.
Additionally, existing structured light scanners often require the use of lasers which present the risk of causing ocular health hazards to live subjects. Further, the use of optical reference targets on the subject as is common with prior art scanners can be time consuming and wasteful for operators to apply. Magnetic reference receivers, which are also common in the field, are subject to inaccuracy due to nearby metallic objects or when used near magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) operations which are common within medical fields. Corded operation inhibits freedom of movement when scanning patients or objects.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved cordless handheld scanning device for the three-dimensional image capture of a target object such as patient anatomy without the use of optical reference targets, magnetic reference receivers, potentially hazardous lasers, or a cord while scanning.